Anything
by al00f
Summary: She would do anything to protect her sister. Even if it meant giving into him. One-Shot. Gant/Lana


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing here. Ace Attorney and its characters belong solely to Capcom.**

**Pairing: Damon Gant/Lana Skye**

**Spoilers: Rise of the Ashes (don't read if you haven't completed the case!)**

She was afraid. He could have asked her to do anything that _he _wanted and at the snap of _his _fingers, could make her disappear. Every day appeared to be a struggle for her and went on for an agonizingly long period of time. He would walk in, and she would follow, and at the click of that door, anything could happen. And because of that, she would do anything to immerse herself in her work, even going as far as to picking up where the other detectives left off. Anything to keep her mind off of _him_.

Sitting there nervously in her office chair was Lana Skye. She was twenty-seven years old the night the SL-9 incident occurred. It was a day that she could not forget: Ema. Ema unconscious on the ground. Lana. Lana running over to her and holding her in her arms. Her dear sister. Her only family that she had left. Then, the bodies: One being Joe Darke and the other, Neil Marshall. Neil was pinned up by the large armored soldier's sword and Joe Darke lay unconscious on the ground. Lana shuddered and closed her eyes. There was no way that her precious sister, Ema, would be involved in this brutal murder. Lightning flashed and then _he _came in. Six foot one, built like a tank, and took up almost the entire door frame. Damon Gant. Frightened, Lana cradled her sister closer to her as he approached her. Through the lightning, Lana was able to see him come forward. He approached her gently, and then held out a large gloved hand to help her up. Lana shook her head.

"Ema… It's Ema. We have to get her out of here and to a hospital!" said Lana, frantically.

"Lana, you leave Ema there. You and I need to take care of this mess before your sister comes to and before she lands herself into major trouble," Damon said.

"But… She couldn't have done this… I won't –"

"The law will not be on her side if you don't cooperate. You need to help me rearrange this crime scene if you have any hope of her not landing in jail."

And he manipulated her good. In that one moment, Lana would do anything to protect her little sister and Damon Gant knew this. Lana took a shaky breath and laid her sister gently onto the floor. She then took Damon's hand and pushed herself to her feet. The lightning was more frequent at this point, making it easier for the both of them to see.

"Here," Damon said. "Take the bottom half; I've got the top half." Damon said as he slowly pulled Neil off of the sword. _Oh God…_Lana felt like she was going to puke when she saw the blood coming out of the wound. And the sounds… The sounds of the metal being removed from flesh and organs was all too much to bear. Thunder rumbled loudly throughout the police station – vibrations could felt on the floors and it shook Lana to her very core. She had a sudden realization of what was happening. _I can't believe that I'm helping my colleague rearrange a crime scene!_ By then, she was trembling so badly; her hands shaking, lips quivering, but she still remained calm in spite of the situation.

"I know that this isn't exactly the night you had planned," said Damon, almost in a mocking tone. A long and awkward pause. "You were going to take Ema out for dinner, correct?" Almost a smile in his tone of voice. So crude and inappropriate.

Lana sighed. "Yes. But then again, no one ever plans for this to happen in the first place, especially not in a police headquarters."

He chuckled. "I know. Don't you worry though, dear. You and I, the "Legendary Duo", will work our way through this just as we always have. In fact, we can just pin the crime on Joe Darke. Heh, I have been waiting for him to get the death penalty anyway for killing all of those innocent bystanders," And then in a serious tone, "He's been running from the law long enough, until he turned himself in, of course. We can't have criminals like him running free you know."

_Like us, you mean…_

Lana grabbed Joe Darke's legs and Damon grabbed his shoulders. Together, they then pulled him over to the other side of the room. When the lightning gave him just enough light to see, Damon then, very carefully, took Darke's knife and stuck it where Neil's wound was. Lana usually had a strong stomach for handling murder cases and dead bodies, but not tonight she did not. She then moved over to where her sister was lying to prevent herself from vomiting. She had clearly seen enough. Damon sighed and worked his way toward her, putting an arm on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Lana… I am so sorry that this had to happen," he whispered, barely audible. She lowered her head, her hair concealing her tear-streaked face. He moved closer to her now. She could not see due to the pitch black darkness of the room, but she swore that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I…" his voice trailed off next to her ear. So seductive and yet, so awkward given the situation. He then gently moved her hair and tucked it behind her ear so that he could see her face. When lightning struck her face and he was able to see, he smiled satisfactorily. _Bastard._ His hand curved around her shoulder and then made its way to her lower back. Startled, Lana jerked her body away from him. In that moment, she was so vulnerable, but she still knew better.

"I… I'm fine," she mumbled and then gathered her sister into her arms. Another flash of lightning. The pain in her eyes was evident.

"Well," he said, with a pause. "Let's get your sister out of here and bring her home, hm? This isn't the place to be wasting precious time."

"But I wanted to bring her to the hospital to see if she is all right," Lana cried.

"We can't do that, my dear. Given the circumstances, Ema needs to stay out of the limelight and out of public eyes for now. Ho ho, but no worries, Lana. I will help you to keep your sister safe, but only under certain circumstances."

Lana made an audible gulp. Whatever those circumstances were, Lana had to find out later for herself. She would do anything to protect her precious sister. _Anything._

**Author's Note:** Please let me know what you think! I really like Gant/Lana but they are very difficult to write. So any constructive critique based off of these characters would be fantastic. I may write more fics if people demand them. Thank you!_  
_


End file.
